Bhaskara Singh
Bhaskara Singh ist ein indischer Schamane, der die Fähigkeit besitzt, Kopien von sich selbst anzufertigen. Diese Kunst demonstrierte er effektvoll bei einem Angriff auf Valentin Nox. Erscheinung Da er nur von recht kleiner Statur war, versuchte der Inder, durch eine auffällige Kombination aus rasiertem Schädel und geöltem Zopf Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. In religiöser Tradition ließ er sich auf dem gesamten Körper Tättowierungen von sich bewegenden Wellen oder kämpfenden Schlangendämonen anbringen, auffällig sind auch seine langen, messerscharfen Fingernägel, die er als Krallen einsetzen kann. Um all dies zur Schau zu stellen ist er oftmals nur mit einer Hose bekleidet, besonders, wenn er in den Kampf zieht. Ansonsten bevorzugt er ein weites Leinenhemd mit Stoffgürtel, sowie einen Turban. Charakter Schon kurz nach seiner Geburt stellte er fest, dass er kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war, und dieses Wissen verlieh ihm ein großes Selbstvertrauen. Dies und seine absolute Zuverlässigkeit qualifizierten ihn schließlich perfekt als Attentäter, zusammen mit seinem stählernen Schweigen. Geschichte Leben bis 1398 Bhaskara wurde 1364 in einem Bergdorf im Himalaya geboren. Ab seinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr war er außerdem Schüler seines Vaters, der zwar schon kurz vor der Geburt des Jungen starb, jedoch in Geisterform weiter bei seiner Familie war. Dieser unterrichtete ihn in vielen schamanischen Fähigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel die Anwendung von Heilkräutern oder das Singen beruhigender Mantren. Bei einer Reise zu einem Kloster in den Bergen, wo er bei anderen, weiseren Lehrern erleuchtet werden wollte, wurde er von einem vampirischen Geist verflucht, was dazu führte, dass auch er nun sein Leben als Untoter verbringen musste. Von der Gesellschaft verachtet und gefürchtet, löste er seine Probleme selbst, in dem er sich begrub und fast fünfhundert Jahre im Tiefschlaf verbrachte. Erwachen Als Clifford Harcott 1864 für das Vereinigte Königreich in den Krieg nach Bhutan zog, traf er in der nordindischen Wildnis auf einen Priester, der dabei war ein Grab für gefallene Soldaten auszuheben. Vom Mitleid ergriffen unterstützte der Engländer den Alten dabei, und im Eifer des Gefechts grub er dabei den schlafenden Singh wieder aus, der aus Angst vor ihm in den Wald floh. Völlig fremd in der neuen Zeit verbrachte Bhaskara seine Zeit nun in einem Fischerdorf, das er nach langer Wanderung durch die Ödnis erreichte. Dort wurde er Schritt für Schritt an die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit und Gegenwart herangebracht, was schließlich dazu führte, dass er 1885 die Gelegenheit ergriff um in das technologisch fortgeschrittenere Großbrittannien hinüberzusegeln. Dort angekommen traf er bei seiner Suche nach Arbeit, auf Lord Nathan G. Arire, der sofort die Talente des Schamanen an dessen Körperbemalung erkannte und ihn als Gefolgsmann des Hauses York aufnahm. Angriff auf Nox Während er bis 2010 seinen Dienst treu ausführte, tat Singh sich besonders hervor als er, schon nach Nathan Arires Tod, den Auftrag, Valentin Nox zu töten, auszuführen versuchte. Sein geschickter Überfall, in Form von vielen seiner Kopien, wurde jedoch unter anderem von Eliah W. F. Brannon und Seth MacLeod vereitelt. Obwohl viele seiner Doppelgänger starben, entkam Bhaskara unverletzt, aber mit beschädigter Ehre. In der Furcht, dem Haus York so nicht mehr unter die Augen treten zu können, begrub er sich erneut, dieses Mal in den Hügeln von Schottland. Trivia * Singh ist der einzige Charakter, der mehrmals auf dem "Ummei 100" Bild zu sehen ist - er füllt sämtliche Lücken, um die dargestellte Charaktermenge zu erhöhen. * Singh war der erste Hexer, der körperlich in ''Ummei - under the moon of blood ''in Erscheinung trat. Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Haus York Kategorie:Geboren im 14. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Inder Kategorie:Hexer